1. Field in the Invention
The invention relates to a roof arrangement for a convertible and to a convertible with a roof arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 012 235 U1 discloses a roof arrangement with a flexible convertible-top cloth that can be removed from the convertible by hand and can be stretched over a passenger compartment between a cowl and a rear end fastening device formed on a rear lid. The convertible-top cloth has strip-shaped ends that extend to the rear and can be connected to the fastening device on the rear lid. The roof arrangement of the convertible includes two supporting bows that run in the transverse direction of the convertible at a distance behind the cowl and the convertible-top cloth is placed over the supporting bows. The two supporting bows are vertically displaceable on the convertible manner so that the convertible-top cloth can be tensioned in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, which also is referred to as the Y direction. The convertible-top cloth merely is placed loosely over the supporting bows so that the convertible-top cloth is relaxed in the Y direction when the tailgate is opened and is tensioned only when the tailgate is closed. The adjustment of the fabric tension over the vertically displaceable vertically displaceable supporting bows is therefore difficult.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a roof arrangement having an improved tensioning device for the convertible-top cloth.